Dangerous Love
by pikagurl23
Summary: When Misty's past is revealed, how will Ash help her to forget about it and move on? Chapter 2 is up!
1. A Look Into the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon period! Okay, enough said...  
  
This is in Misty's POV.   
  
Ash: 16  
Misty: 17  
Brock: 18  
  


A Look into the Past  
  
  


Ash, Misty, and Brock have been traveling together for about 6 years now. They are all the best of friends. This is a story about Misty's past and how Ash tries and helps her to overcome her fears. This is...a look into the past...  
  
***  
  
My name is not important, it is my story that will touch the lives of many, especially all those people out there who love the romance stuff. No, this is not one of those stupid renditions of Romeo and Juliet. This is a true story of how one boy helped me to forget about my past and look towards the future. This is my story...  
  
***  
It was about noon time as the first pokemon center in miles had come into view. I was relieved, to say the least, and I could tell from the looks on Ash and Brock's faces that they were too. Little did I know that this is where it would all start, the start of a painful look into my past.  
  
In the pokemon center...  
  
We walked in, relieved from being off our feet and into a nice air conditioned pokemon center. As I took a seat in the lobby area, Ash willingly took all of our pokemon to get healed.   
  
It was weird how that scrawny ten year old kid from 6 years ago could be the same slightly muscular and very handsome young man that I now travel with. But I guess Ash isn't the only one who's changed, we all have in our own little ways. As for me, I still think I look pretty much the same, except for the fact that my hair is a little longer and I no longer where my old clothes which consisted of the tank top and shorts. Another big change is that I now where my hair down because of a simple comment from Ash. Maybe its me, but whenever I hear his name I feel relaxed and calm. I mean, we're best friends and everything but...are we something more?  
  
Anyways, like I was saying, I was just sitting there watching Togepi and Pikachu playing on the floor until I heard my name. I looked up to see Ash talking to Nurse Joy while pointing at me. He then motioned for me to walk over to the desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, unaware of what was going on.   
  
"Nurse Joy has a message for you." Ash said while eyeing the envelope.  
  
I examined it carefully before taking it from her. "Thank you." She smiled at me and then walked away, and as always Brock was hot on her tail. Ash and I pulled him back before he could do any real damage.  
  
I opened the letter and found the neat handwriting of one of my sisters, Daisy. I began to read the letter aloud.  
  
"Dear Misty,  
Hey lil' sis, how are you? I really hope you get this message soon. Just writing to let you know that we're in town and that we're staying at our vacation house right down the street from the pokemon center. We would love it if you and your friends could come visit us for a couple of days. Call us as soon as you get this. 998-3523  
  
Love, Daisy"  
  
To be truthful, I was completely overjoyed. I hadn't seen my sisters in the longest time, not since the whole mermaid play.   
  
"My sisters are in town! Do you guys mind if we visit them?" I asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that!" Screamed Brock as he happily danced around the room.  
  
I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Yeah, I didn't think you would." I then looked to Ash, I mean, this was _his_ journey, afterall.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind at all." He said smiling at me.  
  
"Okay, let me give them a call and tell them that we're coming." I said while walking over to the nearest video phone. I dialed the numbers until a familiar face popped up on the screen. It was my oldest sister, Daisy.  
  
"Hello?" She said as I saw her face.  
  
"Hey Daisy, its Misty." I said happily as her face broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"Oh Misty! I'm so glad you, like, called! Did you just arrive?" She asked me hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, we just got in."  
  
I could see her looking over my shoulder at Ash and Brock.  
  
"Hey Ash, hey Brock." She said while smiling. Ash gave her a small wave as Brock immediately went into his girl-mode frenzy.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Ignore him." I said while rolling my eyes once again at Brock. I then reverted my attention back to my sister. "Anyways, I'd love to come and see you guys."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Here's the address." She gave it to me and I neatly wrote it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, thanks Daisy. We'll see ya in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay...Oh wait!" She literally screamed at me.  
  
"What?" I asked in total confusion.  
  
"Someone's also here to see you." She said while smiling mischievously.  
  
"Who?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"You'll see." She said as she hung up on me. I also hung up the phone, wondering who she could have been talking about.  
  
Ash looked at me in confusion. "Who does she mean?"  
  
"I wish I knew. Well, let's get going guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner we find out." And with said, we headed out of the pokemon center, with me leading the way. I was sure if I had given Ash the map, we would have never gotten to my sisters place. Well, we arrived with no problems and I found that their place was pretty luxurious. We walked up to the door and knocked. Several seconds passed by until someone answered the door.   
  
"Misty!" Screamed Violet, as she hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, happy to see her too.  
  
"Hey Violet. How are you?" I asked while releasing the hug.  
  
"I'm good. Everything's going great." It was then that she noticed Ash and Brock behind me.  
  
"Oh, you remember Ash and Brock, don't you?" I asked pointing to them. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open as she stared at Ash in astonishment.  
  
Ash looked at her uneasily. "Uh, hi Violet."  
  
"H-hi." She barely managed to get that one out. "Damn, you are one lucky girl." She whispered in my ear. I blushed furiously and I could tell that Ash had heard because he was the same shade of red I was. "It's amazing what a couple of years can do to a guy." She said as we entered the house. That's when, of course, Brock jumped in.  
  
"Oh Violet my love! We are finally reunited. Please allow me to sweep you off your feet as I-" Brock was interrupted by Violet showing us around, and obviously paying no attention to poor Brock. You seriously had to feel sorry for the guy. Rejected more times than I can count and he still continues his reign of terror. That's what I call determination.  
  
She led us into the living room where I saw my other two sisters sitting on the couch talking to some guy. I looked over his features and discovered that he looked very familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Where had I seen him before? That spiky, dark brown hair...those emerald green eyes...oh shit...  
  
He stood to face us as I found myself backing up slowly. I could see Ash's look of confusion. I would have to explain this to him later.  
  
"Misty..." He said while smiling at me.  
  
"D-Derek..." I barely managed. I could hear my voice cracking under the pressure, but I wouldn't let him win this time.  
  
"Its been awhile." He said coolly.  
  
"Yeah, it has." I said while breaking the eye contact. Not long enough, I thought as I looked towards the ground.  
  
"Have a seat you guys." My sister, Lily, invited.  
  
We all took a seat on the couch next to Derek and my sisters. Lily started the intros.  
  
"Derek, this is Brock and...and...-" She stopped as she saw Ash. Oh no, not this again.  
  
"This is Ash." I finished for her. I could see all three of my sisters trading looks of amazement amongst themselves.  
  
"Right. Uh, Misty's been traveling with them for the past couple of years." Lily said while still eyeing Ash.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Name's Derek. I'm an old acquaintance of Misty's, isn't that right?" He said while staring at me. I hated that stare. It could've killed me on the spot.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said quietly.  
  
"Well, we're gonna finish preparing dinner. You two get caught up and when your done Derek can show you to your rooms." Said Daisy as she, Lily, and Violet left the room. Derek smiled at me evilly. Now was his chance.  
  
"Two guys, huh? Isn't that always like you Misty. Never satisfied with just one." He said while still staring at me. I swear, he could see right through me.  
  
"Stop it Derek." I said, trying to sound brave, but I was failing miserably.  
  
"What's wrong Misty?" He said while standing up. "Why can't you just admit that your still that little slut that you were so many years ago."  
  
Ash stood up to his eye level. "Hey, back off pal." He said menacingly. Truthfully, I was a little surprised to see Ash sticking up for me. He looked as if he was about to sock the guy into next year. Derek just smiled coolly as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What's wrong Mist? Can't fight your own fights anymore?" He said tauntingly. He was about to shove me but Ash slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch her." He said dangerously. As much as I loved the fact that Ash was actually standing up for me, I knew this had to stop before a fight broke out. I knew how dangerous Derek's temper could be, but unfortunately Ash didn't. I stood up, hoping to break up the tension between the two.  
  
"Ash, please...just drop it. Derek, just show us to our rooms." I said while facing him. Derek just shrugged it off, like he had done so many times in the past. He then led us upstairs to our rooms.   
  
Brock was the first to enter his room, still a little confused as to what was happening.   
  
As I walked through the hallway, I was thinking about how I was gonna explain my situation to Ash. I knew he would want an explanation after all that's already happened. I just didn't know how to paraphrase it. Maybe I would tell him later.   
  
Derek showed Ash to his room, but he refused to leave me alone with him. So we continued on down the hall until we reached my room.  
  
"Here's your room Misty. Dinner should be ready shortly. By the way, I really would like to talk to you alone to catch up on old times. How about I meet you out on the balcony after dinner?" He said smiling at me. I hated that smile of his too. It made me feel so inferior to him.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever." At that moment, I would say just about anything to make him leave. I could also see the astonished look on Ash's face as I answered.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you tonight." He swiftly turned around and left. I could hear Pikachu growling at him as he walked down the hall.  
  
I walked into my room and sat on my bed tiredly. I looked up and saw that Ash was leaning on the door jam with his arms folded.  
  
"What?" I asked, pretending not to know what had just happened.  
  
"Don't give me that. Who is that guy?" He asked while taking a seat on my bed.   
  
"He's...no one." In part I was lying and in another part I was telling the truth, but of course Ash didn't buy it.  
  
"Misty..." He said seriously. I had rarely heard him use that tone of voice with me. It almost scared me, but at the same time soothed me. I know it's weird.  
  
"I can't tell you right now Ash. I'm sorry. Please understand." I said while staring at the ground.  
  
I think he could tell how scared I was and let me be. He placed a hand on my shoulder before heading towards the door.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here." He really does care about me. This is way too much for me to handle all in one day.  
  
"Thank you Ash." I said as he nodded. He gave me a caring smile and then left. I closed the door behind him.  
  
Well, I was now alone. All by myself, with no one to talk to.   
  
"Choki prii!" Or not.  
  
"Don't worry about me Togepi. I'm okay." I said convincingly. Although I wasn't too sure if I was gonna be okay in the end. "I really don't wanna go through this again." I said as a few silent tears fell from my eyes.  
  
At this time, I was debating whether or not I should tell Ash about what had happened between me and Derek so many years ago. Should I or shouldn't I? That was the real question. I know I can trust him, trust wasn't the problem. It was something else. Something I couldn't quite figure out. Ash is my best friend, so why can't I just tell him? He'd be able to help me, right? Oh man, why is life so complicated? Well, before I figure that out, maybe I should find out why the hell Derek is here in the first place.   
  
I saw a small intercom device on the wall and walked over to it. There were numerous buttons, all with different room names...the living room, the dining room, the bathroom...the bathroom? Anyways...aha! Here it is. The kitchen. I pushed the button and a red light came on.   
  
"Uh, hello?" I said slowly.  
  
"So I see you've figured out the intercom system. Pretty cool, huh?" It was Lily.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to all three of you right now." I said in a hurry.  
  
"But we're not done with dinner yet." Complained Violet.  
  
"I don't care! Get your asses up here now!" I yelled at them. I really didn't mean to yell, but sometimes they just annoyed the hell out of me.  
  
"Don't give us attitude! We're the ones sheltering you, remember?" I heard Daisy say.  
  
"I'm sorry. Could you guys just please come up here, we need to talk. It's important." I said apologetically.  
  
"All you had to do was ask." Was the response I got. But didn't I ask in the first place? I'll never understand those three, guess that's why they're my sisters.  
  
Several minutes later, I heard a pound on my door. I got up and opened it for them. They all crowded in and took a seat on my bed.  
  
"Okay, first question...what the hell is Derek doing here?!" I practically yelled at them. They reeled back in surprise.  
  
Daisy was the first to speak. "Geez, like, chill out little sis. He wanted to come and see you again. I mean, the last time you saw him was like 7 years ago. Isn't that just so cute? I think he still loves you, but what about A-"   
  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." I said as I slitted my eyes at them.  
  
"Well, you wanted an answer and we gave you one. Are you happy now?" Said Lily as she stood up.  
  
I sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, your free to go."  
  
They all shuffled out of my room as I closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now what?" I asked myself in total confusion.  
  
Okay, to tell you the truth, I was completely petrified at the fact that Derek was downstairs. I had no idea what to do. I knew if I made a wrong move, someone would probably pay the ultimate price, and I knew that that someone was most likely Ash. I couldn't risk that. They weren't exactly on good terms right now, so what would stop Derek from hurting Ash? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him. He means too much to me. Well, there I go again, fantasizing about the guy in the next room.   
  
I was about to go over all the ways I could possibly get away from Derek, when...  
  
"Dinner is, like, served!" I heard Daisy yell over the intercom system.  
  
I had been thinking so much that I hadn't realized how hungry I had gotten. Just then, I heard a knock at my door, but it wasn't the door that was leading to the hallway. I looked to my right and noticed that there was another door leading into the room next to mine...Ash's room. I walked over to it and opened it up for him.  
  
"Hey, you ready for dinner?" He said while smiling. That smile of his could melt me in two, if that was physically possible.  
  
I snapped out of my trance and realized that he was still waiting for my answer. "Yeah, I'm ready." I picked up Togepi and headed out with him.  
  
We walked downstairs and saw Lily, Daisy, Violet, Brock, and...Derek seated at the table. We seated ourselves next to each other and began to eat.  
  
"So, where are you guys headed to next?" Asked Daisy.  
  
"We're not exactly sure. The next place I can get a badge, I guess. Its actually been one place after the other. We've been so busy lately." Replied Ash.  
  
"How long have you all been traveling together?" Asked Derek, as he looked to Brock.  
  
"Well, its been about 6 years, right guys?" He asked, looking at us. We both nodded happily. Wow, has it really been that long? Feels like just yesterday when I pulled that scrawny, little wannabe pokemon trainer out of the river.  
  
It was like Ash had read my mind when he said, "Doesn't feel like that long, does it guys?"  
  
We both shook our heads, wondering where all the time had gone. Well, as quickly as we had started, dinner was over, which meant my talk with Derek. Oh great. I had been dreading this ever since I had agreed to talk with him, if talking was even what he had in mind. I could see him motioning to me to follow him outside. I was about to follow him, when someone pulled me back. I turned to see Ash's concerned face.  
  
"You don't have to do this ya know." He said staring at me.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I have to." I said, making eye contact with him.  
  
"Be careful." He said, worry straining his voice.  
  
"I will. I'm a big girl, Ash. I can take care of myself." I said smiling at him. He smiled back, letting me out of his grasp. I reluctantly went outside, but I could tell that Ash was still keeping a close eye on me. That helped to ease my fear a little.  
  
Once outside, I could feel the chill of the night air rushing over my body and I immediately regretted leaving Ash's warmth. I could see Derek clearly in the moonlight, looking out over the ocean.  
  
"So Misty, how have you been?" He asked me suddenly, while turning around.  
  
"I've been just fine." I said while keeping my distance.  
  
"What happened to _us_ Misty?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him like he was stupid. Was he actually serious? "There was never _us, _Derek."  
  
"Of course there was. You know you loved me." He said confidently.  
  
Man, this guy did not give up. "I never loved you. How could I love someone that constantly abused me?"  
  
He gave off a light laugh. What the hell was so funny? He was laughing at my expense. "Abused you? Ha! Hardly." He took a step forward. "Fine then, why didn't you leave me earlier?"  
  
"I was scared...scared of what you might have done to my sisters or me." I said shakily.  
  
"Scared? Oh please." He said as he started to approach me.  
  
"Derek, get back." I said as my heart began pounding a thousand beats per minute.  
  
He ignored me. "I certainly hope your not with that jerk, Ash."  
  
"He's not a jerk, Derek...you are for thinking that I ever loved you." I said bravely.  
  
"Right. Well, I'm gonna be truthful with you Misty. I want you back." He said while staring at me.  
  
He had to be kidding, I thought. "I would never get back with you. I have a life and it doesn't include you."  
  
"Maybe you need a little persuading." He said as he quickly ran up to me and pinned my arms to my side. I was terrified. He then started to kiss me. I wanted so much to break away from it, but I couldn't. He was way too strong for me. I then seized my chance, got free, and slapped him across the face. He let go abruptly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled while pushing him away.  
  
He smirked at me. "Still the same fiery person I once knew. No matter what you think, I will have you back. And I'll break Ash's heart in the process."  
  
That last part caught me off guard. What did he mean?  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, scared for Ash's safety.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Misty?" He asked while walking away. "He'll be sorry he ever crossed me."   
  
I could see his dark figure walk up the stairs. I just stood there for another couple of minutes, not wanting to move. I was still thinking about what Derek had said, and, for the most part, it scared me. What was he planning? I didn't even want to think about that. I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there as silent tears made there way down my face. All of a sudden, I felt two warm arms embrace me in a tight hug. As soon as I had felt the warmth behind the hug, I instantly knew that it was Ash.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." I sniffled.  
  
This is the first time I had ever cried in front of Ash before, and I wanted to make sure that it was the last. I didn't want him to think that I was weak, of all things. So I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said as he started walking me towards my room. Once there, he released me of his grasp and looked at me. "You take a nice, hot bath and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He said while smiling.  
  
"Okay." I replied while Ash walked to his room, via the connecting door. It was weird. I felt like I should have said something else...something more. "Thank you, Ash." I said softly. He turned to me and gave me another warm smile. He then left me.   
  
I placed my sleeping Togepi on the table and proceeded to the bathroom. I started my bath and hopped in. The warmth around me helped to soothe my mixed emotions, but it was nothing compared to Ash's warmth. Ash...why am I still thinking about him? He's practically the only thing that's been on my mind ever since we got here. What's wrong with me? This is so complicated. My friendship with Ash had always confused me. I mean, one minute we would be fighting and the next, we'd act like we're best friends again.   
  
I know that he's only trying to help me with the whole Derek thing, but I really don't want to get him involved in my personal affairs. Should I tell him? Am I really ready? I've been keeping it in for so long, he deserves to know, right?   
  
"I'm gonna have to figure out something before Derek does." I sighed as I got out of the tub and dried myself off.  
  
What am I gonna do?...  
  
  
A/N: Well? How did you guys like it? All comments and other stuff are welcome. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime in the week. AAML BABY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confrontations

Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the show!  


  
  
Confrontations  
  


Well, I've finally made up my mind!...I think. I think I need to tell him about my past. He might be able to help me, right? Yes, definitely. Ash has helped so many people in the past, so why wouldn't he be able to help me, his best friend? Well, its now or never. I think it'll help the both of us.  
  
So I nervously walked over to the door connecting my room with Ash's and knocked on it lightly. Several seconds passed and he had opened the door. I gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked, looking at me confused.  
  
"Hey...can we talk?" I asked him nervously.  
  
His reaction was nothing what I expected. A broad smile lit up his face as he let me into his room. "Sure, come on in. Pikachu, could you watch Togepi for a little while?"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
I loved Pikachu to death, the way it always took care of Togepi for me. I owe it so much.  
  
Ash had closed the door while I sat on his bed. I was incredibly nervous about what I was about to say. I had never told anyone about this before. But I felt that I was ready. So I took a deep breath and began to speak.   
  
"I know that your probably wondering what the deal is with me and Derek, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry if you think that I've been distant lately, but I'm really not trying to be. This is just incredibly hard for me to tell, but I think that I'm ready." I said as calmly as I could.  
  
"Okay, go ahead. Take your time." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I took yet another deep breath and began to tell my painful story.  
  
"When I was about ten, my sisters tried to set me up with their friends younger brother, Derek. I thought that it was a great opportunity to get close to a guy...an incredibly handsome guy. And I thought that if we kept it up, we would eventually become boyfriend, girlfriend. But, as time progressed, he started to get more and more violent with me." I finished as I could feel the tears invading my eyes. I held them back, knowing that I would never be able to continue if I started to cry now.   
  
I finally got the courage to look up at Ash and saw that he was looking at me intently with a concerned look on his face. "Violent?" He asked a second later.  
  
"Yeah. He started hitting me and slapping me whenever I did something wrong, or even if he just felt like it. I couldn't escape him. I was so scared. Every night I would pray for someone to come and rescue me, to take me away from Derek and all the pain he's caused me. I never told my sisters because I didn't want them to blame themselves." I stopped for a while to catch my breath, then continued. "When I was about 11 or 12, I found my opportunity to escape. I told my sisters that I was leaving to become a water pokemon master, but of course, that wasn't the only reason." I said as I looked down.  
  
"Then what?" He asked concerned.  
  
A light smile appeared on my face, thinking about what I was about to say next.  
  
"Then, when I was fishing on the outskirts of Pallet Town, I caught a scrawny little kid with a Pikachu who later befriended me. At first, I was afraid and thought that maybe this guy was just like Derek, but I was wrong. He helped me to extinguish my pain without even knowing it. Then, right before my eyes, that little kid transformed into a handsome, young man. I owe that kid so much." I finished with tears in my eyes. When I looked up I could see that tears had also developed in Ash's eyes too. He wrapped his arms around me, comfortingly. I could feel the warmth in his hug, it helped me to forget about all the pain that's been inside of me this whole time.  
  
"We'll get through this somehow." He reassured me.  
  
"Ash, I'm scared. He-he's plotting some kind of plan to get rid of you, I just know it." I said trembling.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He asked while staring at me.  
  
"He hinted at something when we were out on the balcony talking." I said.  
  
I looked at him again and he didn't look the least bit scared, he looked more confident then ever. He had that special glint in his eye that gave me all the comfort I needed.  
  
"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. What else did you talk about?" He asked as I looked out the window.  
  
"He said that he wanted me back." I whispered while closing my eyes.  
  
"Not gonna happen." I looked at him, hope filling my eyes. "Your not going back with him, do you hear me? Not if I have anything to do with it."  
  
He did care about me, a great deal I might add. But I knew that it was extremely dangerous for Ash to stay here with me. I didn't want him to get caught up in my affairs.  
  
"No, Ash. You have to leave now. It's not safe, especially for you. Take Brock and Pikachu with you in the morning. I'll be fine." I finished, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you here with him and that's final!" He said in a firm, demanding voice.  
  
"But Ash--" I tried to argue back, but he beat me to it.  
  
"Mist, no...I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you here. You mean...too much to me. We either leave together, or neither of us leave, okay?" He finished while a few silent tears rolled down his face.  
  
I smiled at him, knowing that it was impossible to win. "Okay Ash."  
  
He pulled me into a hug as I buried my face into his chest. To tell you the truth, I was scared. Scared of Derek's actions, scared of what might happen to Ash if he stayed, I was just plain scared. He then did something that I totally didn't expect. He gently kissed my cheek. I looked up to meet his gaze as he gave me a light smile.  
  
"Why don't you get to bed, its getting late." He gently whispered.  
  
"Yeah, your right." I said as I got up. I then turned back to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, which surprised him, as well as myself. I then whispered in his ear. "Thank you Ash."  
  
He nodded at me as I reentered my room. I thanked Pikachu for watching Togepi and sat on my bed. I looked at Ash through my open door.  
  
"Is it all right with you if I keep this door open?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." He answered me.  
  
"Goodnight Ash, night Pikachu." I said while settling into my bed.  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Night Mist." I heard him say as I got under the covers.  
  
What had just happened? Was I hallucinating or did Ash really kiss me? Even if he did, it was probably just a sign of friendship, right? Oh, chill out Misty. One little kiss and I get all hysterical. I have bigger things to worry about right now...like Derek. I honestly didn't know what to do. Well, maybe a goodnight's sleep would help me to jump start my brain. So, with that in mind, I quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
I woke up to the first rays of sunlight hitting my eyes. I groaned sleepily and slowly got up. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, a light breeze was gently blowing through my window, and I could hear the birds chirping happily outside. I was in a much better mood than I had been the previous night.   
  
I got up out of bed, changed my clothes, and walked over to my balcony. I looked out over the horizon and saw the ocean in all its splendor. It was quite a sight. I breathed in the ocean air as I rested my arms on the railing. It couldn't get much better than this...or maybe it could. Just then I saw a figure standing next to me also admiring the view.  
  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Said Ash as he looked out at the ocean.  
  
I smiled at him as I continued to look at the view.  
  
"Good morning to you too." I told him.  
  
"You sleep well?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, the best rest I've had in days." I said tearing my eyes away from the scenery.  
  
Just then, I heard the door knock. It was then that I remembered the reason for my mood the previous day. Oh no, I thought.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Ash, as he eyed the door suspiciously.  
  
"Its me, Brock. Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready." He shouted through the door.  
  
I sighed in relief and I could hear Ash do the same.  
  
"We'll be right down." I answered back. I reverted my attention back to Ash. "You ready to go?"   
  
"Definitely. I'm starved!" He said while walking back inside. He called for Pikachu as I picked up Togepi. We then both walked down the stairs.  
  
As we descended down the staircase, I thought about the night before. Ash seemed normal to me. He acted as if nothing had happened between us. Maybe that little kiss _was _just a sign of friendship. I guess I'll never know, not unless I tell him my true feelings for him. But that's not exactly an option right now.  
  
We seated ourselves next to each other as we both looked around the table. I saw all three of sisters preparing the meal, but Derek was no where in sight, not that I wanted him there in the first place. No sooner had I thought this, I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh great, I thought to myself. There's one way to ruin my almost perfect day.  
  
"Good morning all." He greeted cheerfully. He then sat himself down in the seat across from me. I knew he had done it on purpose, just so he could make me feel uncomfortable. I know it sounds crazy, but that's the kind of person he is.  
  
I avoided eye contact as I had done so many times before. I just couldn't look at him. It brought back too many painful memories. Just then, my sisters dished out the food and we began to eat. Eating helped me to forget about Derek for a little while, but it all came back to me once we entered the living room. I needed to get out of here! I needed to be anywhere but here. Just then Ash and Brock stood up.  
  
"We're gonna go head up and take showers. You gonna be okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said smiling at him.  
  
They both headed upstairs followed by Pikachu. As I watched Ash head up, I saw him whisper something to Pikachu. It nodded and soon disappeared from sight. Now was my chance to get some fresh air.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going out for a walk to clear my head. I'll be in the park." I said as I stood up. "Daisy, can you watch Togepi for me?"  
  
"Sure." She said as she took it away from me.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while." I said as I walked out the door.  
  
I went to the park, a place where I knew I would get some peace and quiet. I walked over by the small lake and took in a deep breath. Now to get down to business. What was I gonna do about Derek? More importantly, what was I gonna do about Ash?  
  
Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in a nearby bush. I looked at it carefully just as a pile of rocks came flying at me. The rocks wrapped around me, pinning down my arms. Wait, it wasn't a pile of rocks. I looked at it more carefully and discovered that it was a Steelix. Oh great, how was I gonna get out of this one? I tried screaming for help but it was no use. Remember, I went to the park to get peace and quiet. Stupid me...I should have never left the house. Now I'm easy prey to some wild pokemon.  
  
Just then, a bright flash of electricity surrounds the area around me. The Steelix falls to the floor, unconscious. I looked at it, confused as to what just happened. Just then I heard a familiar voice call out to me.  
  
"Misty!" I saw Ash running towards me with a worried look on his face. I also saw Pikachu and I immediately figured that it was the cause for the electric attack on the Steelix.  
  
"Ash?" I asked in confusion. How had he even found me in the first place?  
  
"Come on. We've gotta get out of here now. Derek followed you out of the house and I bet that Steelix was his." He said in a hurry.  
  
Before I could respond, I could see a Nidoking rush out of the bushes and tackle Ash into a tree. I ran over to him, terrified.  
  
"Ash! Are you okay?" I asked him, while kneeling by his side.  
  
"Yeah, I-I think. What was that?" He asked while looking around.  
  
All of a sudden, I could hear laughing. That laugh was all too familiar to me.   
  
"No..." I said under my breath. I knew exactly who it was and it scared me.   
  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Derek said while giving me that smirk of his.  
  
"Derek..." I choked out, scared to death. So, this was his plan, to get us when no one else was watching.  
  
"Leave us alone." Said Ash weakly as he tried to get up. I heard him groan in pain as he held his chest tightly.  
  
"Ash, stay down." I told him while standing up.  
  
"Oh, did you hurt yourself Ash? Now I wonder how that happened?" Laughed Derek as he returned his Steelix. "Steelix, return! You did a good job. Nice work, Nidoking."  
  
I knew I had to do something before things got out of hand.  
  
"Derek, please...leave Ash out of this. Its between you and me. Don't get him involved." I pleaded.  
  
"Its too late for that Misty. You should have thought of that before you went to him for help." He said smirking at me.  
  
I could see him motioning for his Nidoking. It grabbed me as I frantically tried to get away.  
  
"No, let me go!" I yelled, but I knew it was hopeless. What was gonna happen? I didn't even wanna think about that. I could see Derek approaching me slowly.  
  
"Get away from her!" Ash yelled trying to get up, but I guess the pain was too great for him.  
  
Just then, Derek lunged at me and started kissing me, and since my hands were bound together, I couldn't do anything about it. Several seconds later, which seemed like hours to me, he released. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ash looking away in disgust. Derek then placed his hand on my chin.  
  
"I'll fight you for her." He said calmly.  
  
"What?" Asked Ash, not sure if he had heard him correctly.  
  
"You heard me." He said coldly. "Now, I wonder who you want to win Misty."  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. He knew...  
  
Before I knew it, Derek had harshly slapped me.  
  
"Misty!" Ash slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that was coursing through his body."You don't own her and she definitely doesn't belong to you. She deserves just as much respect as anyone else. She's her own person and should decide how to lead her own life. How dare you take that away from her." He finished.  
  
"Wow Ash, that was deep. But my offer still stands. You want a chance to save her? Well, here's your chance." I could see Derek approaching me. He grasped my face tightly and held it up to his face. "Your beautiful..."   
  
Now what? I was petrified. What would happen now?  
  
"Remember Ketchum, there are no second chances in this game." He said as he kicked Ash in the chest. I could see him doubling over in pain. I couldn't stand to see him like that, but what else could I do? "And what about you Misty? What do you want?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"I want for you to leave Ash alone and just take me. I don't care anymore. You can't possibly hurt me anymore than you already have." I said as tears formed in my eyes.  
  
"That's where your wrong. Your suffering's only just begun." He said gravely. Derek then said something that caught me off guard. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
Whoa! Where the heck did that come from?! I couldn't answer him, so I just stood there, speechless. I looked at Ash and he looked back, not in the least bit surprised or even confused.  
  
"That's what I thought. I knew you had feelings for him, your just too afraid to express them. From the moment you walked through that door yesterday...I knew. You can't fool me Misty." He finished while glaring at Ash. Derek continued, "And that's why...in order to finally get you back...I have to fight him. You'll always be devoted to him...until the day he dies, which just so happens to be today."  
  
"No..." I whispered, "You can't do that Derek...please." I could no longer hold back my tears.  
  
"I can and I will! You've belonged to me ever since the beginning! Now, come on Ketchum! Get up and fight!" He demanded. And, as stubborn as Ash is, he slowly started to get up, despite the pain. I could see Derek kicking him and throwing Ash's already battered body to the ground.  
  
"Derek, please stop!" I pleaded, but he only ignored me. Ash was strong but I wasn't sure if he could cope with this much pain.  
  
All of a sudden, Nidoking loosened its grip on me. Without thinking twice, I ran over to Ash and shielded his body with my own just in time to receive Derek's kick.  
  
"Misty? Get out of my way!" Derek demanded.  
  
"No, I won't let you hurt him like you hurt me." I protested.  
  
"Either you get out of my way or I'll make you move!" He yelled, but before he could make another move, a flash of electricity engulfed him. I shielded my eyes and continued to protect Ash. When the light had subsided, I could see Derek on the ground in incredible pain. Just then, I could see Pikachu leap out of the bushes followed by Brock, Officer Jenny, my sisters, and several other officers who were now hauling Derek away.  
  
"Let me go! This isn't over Misty! I'll get you back and when I do, Ketchum is gonna pay!" Derek's voice rang in my ears, but I couldn't be bothered with that now. There were more important things to worry about, like Ash. I ran over to him, kneeling next to his body. He got hurt because of me...me...This is all my fault!  
  
I tried to hold back my tears, but my emotions got the better of me.  
  
"Ash, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." I wept as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You know me, a little pain doesn't bother me anymore." He said as he tried to cheer me up. I just shook my head.  
  
"This is all my fault..." I whimpered as I looked at the ground, but Ash lifted my face with his hand and gently wiped away my tears.  
  
"Now come on, this doesn't sound like the Misty I know." He weakly smiled at me. I gave him a light smile back. He was right, this wasn't like me. I never cried or showed that I was weak, especially in front of Ash. I held his hand that was still holding my face and bit my lip to prevent any more tears.  
  
"Ash! Misty! Are you guys okay!?" I could see Brock running towards us with several paramedics, as well as Officer Jenny, behind him.  
  
"I'm okay, but Ash is hurt." I replied.  
  
"Don't worry, the ambulance is here. We'll get him some help." He said as he knelt down next to Ash. "How ya doing, Ash?"  
  
"It could be worse." He said as he was lifted onto the stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance.  
  
Just then, I could see my three sisters running towards us.  
  
"Like, what the hell happened?!" Asked Lily, confused by the whole situation.  
  
"I'll explain it to you guys later." I said, exhausted.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran over to Ash and jumped into his open arms.  
  
"Pikachu! Hey there buddy. Thanks for helping us out back there." Ash said as he gently petted Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu! Pika, pi chu pikachu?" It asked in a concerned tone of voice. Although Pikachu spoke in a different tongue, we've all been around it long enough to understand what it was saying.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Don't you worry about me." Ash reassured.  
  
Just then, I could see Officer Jenny walking over to us with a notepad in her hands. Oh great, now I would have to explain this whole situation to her.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I'm gonna need a full report on what happened here tonight." She said sternly.  
  
"I'll take care of this. You go on ahead with Ash." Said Brock as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Brock." I smiled as I hugged him tightly. I hopped in the back of the ambulance with Ash and Pikachu leaving Brock, my sisters, and Officer Jenny behind.  
  
Once at the hospital, the doctors had rushed Ash into the emergency room. I was told to go to the waiting room, so that's exactly what I did. I sat there, with Pikachu, thinking out loud.  
  
"Why did this have to happen? Its like bad luck follows us everywhere." I whispered as I held my head in my hands. It was then that I remembered what Derek had said. How did he know? And how would Ash react when I see him?  
  
Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice addressing me.  
  
"Excuse me miss." I looked up to see a familiar doctor. It was the same one who had taken Ash into the emergency room.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Your Ash Ketchum's friend, right?" What kind of a question was that!? Of course I was! He saw me come in with him.  
  
I tried to regain my sanity as I answered him calmly. "Yeah, is he gonna be all right?"  
  
"He'll be just fine, although he bruised his ribs pretty badly. He'll have to stay here a day or two." The doctor said as he smiled at me.  
  
"Can I see him?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course. Right this way." He directed me down the long corridor to room number 135.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." I said politely as he nodded at me and then walked away.  
  
I slowly opened the door expecting to see him sleeping soundly, but what I saw was the exact opposite. He was sitting up in his bed watching a pokemon battle on tv. I also noticed that his chest was wrapped up with a clean white bandage and that his shirt, jacket, and hat were hanging on a nearby chair.  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
"Hey." I said softly.  
  
He turned to look at me and Pikachu and I saw that his face instantly lit up.  
  
"Hey Mist, Pikachu. Come on over." He said while waving us inside.   
  
Okay, so far so good. You can do this Misty.  
  
I took a seat on the chair next to his bed, while Pikachu jumped up on Ash's lap.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, worried.  
  
"I'm okay. How are you?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one that got attacked by the Nidoking, remember?" I said while smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I was still worried about you." He looked at me with those eyes...his eyes. I just couldn't tear myself away from them. They were just so alluring.  
  
"Thank you Ash." I suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm? For what?" He asked, confused.  
  
"For everything...you got hurt trying to protect me from Derek...you stood up for me...you showed concern for me." I finished.  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for." He reassured.  
  
Then there was that moment of silence that I despised so much, but fortunately, Ash broke it.  
  
"Mist, I-I have something to tell you." I could hear the nervousness in his voice. He was now looking down at his bed sheets and gripping onto them.   
  
Was he gonna say what I longed to hear for the past 6 years?  
  
"Yes Ash?" The suspense was killing me. I could see that his lower lip was trembling with fear and I could tell that he had to force himself not to look at me. He then shook his head.  
  
"N-nevermind..." He whispered as he looked out the window.  
  
What was he gonna say? I needed to know, but its not like I could force it out of him. Was he gonna say what I thought he was gonna say?  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"Ash! Hey bro, how are you doing?" Damn you Brock...  
  
"I'm feeling a little better. Did you get everything cleared up?" He asked, probably glad to having the subject changed.  
  
"Yup. It's all done. They hauled Derek off. He won't be bothering us again." I sure hope not. Just the sound of his name sent shivers up my spine. "Well, I'm off for the pokemon center. You guys need anything?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, I think we're okay." Answered Ash.  
  
"Okay. Pikachu, wanna come?" He asked as he headed for the door.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's lap and onto Brock's vest.  
  
"By the way Misty, I have Togepi at the pokemon center."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Brock." I smiled at him.  
  
"No problem." He smiled back.  
  
"Pikachu...thank you." Ash suddenly said. "You really saved the day buddy, thanks."  
  
"Pikachu pika." It smiled at us and waved its little paw in a 'no problem' gesture.  
  
"I guess I owe you a lot too Pikachu. You too Brock." I announced.  
  
"Pika pikachu."  
  
"Pikachu's right, we really don't deserve all the credit. It was really Ash who came to the rescue. He told Pikachu to keep a close eye on you before we went upstairs."  
  
I looked at Ash in surprise. He had actually done that for me? Well, I guess Violet was right. I am a lucky girl.  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys later." Brock waved at us, then left along with Pikachu.  
  
I turned my attention back to Ash, who was once again fidgeting with the blankets. What would make him so nervous? If only it was the reason I was thinking, but that could never happen to us, could it? Nah, I'm just going into my fantasy dream world again, fantasizing about the one thing...person I can't have. Oh well, maybe it was meant to be this way. There's nothing I can do to change fate, so why bother?  
  
An uneasy silence followed as we both looked away from each other. I had never felt so close to Ash, but at the same time, so far away.  
  
"Well, I guess you better get some rest so we can get you out of here as soon as possible." I said as I stood from my seat.  
  
I started to exit the room, but Ash's voice stopped me.  
  
"Wait. I don't want you to go. Please stay with me and keep me company." He asked timidly.  
  
"Of course Ash." I said as I sat down once again.  
  
From then on, we carried on a very nice conversation about where to go after Ash was out of the hospital. I could tell that he felt a lot more comfortable with me than he did a few minutes ago, and that made me happy. Even if Ash didn't return his feelings for me, I would still want him to be happy...even if it meant that I wasn't a part of that happiness. He still means everything to me, and he always will because of all the things he's done for me.  
  
Just then, my thoughts drifted to that of Derek.  
  
"Ash, do you think Derek will come back for me?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"I won't let him. He can't take you away from me." His words helped to soothe the fear inside of me, but I still held my doubts.  
  
I know that Ash and Brock have tried to reassure me that he's locked up, but I have this strange feeling inside of me that its not over...not yet anyways. Along with these many thoughts, my mind was plagued with the ultimate question...  
  
Would he be back?  
  
  
A/N: Well, hope ya liked it. A sequel is in the process and I'm even thinking about making this a trilogy. They're all written out, it all depends on my extreme laziness to get on the computer and type it. Neways, please review!  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
